


That Time

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: Sonic shorts [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause there's chocolate involved so it's sweet, M/M, Sonic is trans, Sorry I don't make the rules he just is, by gays for gays, geddit?, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: It's that time of the month, and Shadow is the knight in shining armour with chocolate.





	That Time

Shadow let himself into Tails and Sonic’s home and walked towards the living room, holding a shopping bag full of various chocolate brands he knew Sonic liked, and then some for Tails too as the fox would probably be around as well.

“Hey Shadow!” Tails greeted Shadow warmly from the sofa, with a blue and a pink hedgehog curled up into spikey balls on either side of him, some bad daytime show playing on the television set in front of them.  
Shadow took the scene in with a smile, “that time of the month? Explains the text.”  
“What text?” Tails asked, as Sonic stuck his hand out to the general direction of Shadow’s voice.  
“Chocolate. Now.” At Sonic's words Amy also stuck a hand out. 

“That about sums up the text, yes,” Shadow chuckled and handed out various chocolates, only getting a proper thanks from Tails, “does anyone need anything?” Shadow asked, putting the bag with the rest of the chocolate down near the end of the sofa.  
“I wouldn’t mind a glass of water, and these two will probably want their hot water bottles refilled.”  
Almost completely in sync, the two hedgehogs stuck their arms out again, this time holding a hot water bottle each, Shadow grabbed them and went out to the kitchen, putting water on to boil while he made drinks for himself and Tails.

He returned to the trio, passed out the hot water bottles then went back for the drinks, putting his own on the floor next to the chocolate before he easily picked up Sonic, settled himself on the sofa and placed the blue orb on his lap, then gently ran his fingers through the spines of his back and earned a contented noise and some purring for it.  
Tails attempted to copy the motions with Amy, but mostly just succeeded in tickling her, which had her giggle which then turned into a pained whine, so he instead moved to just scratching behind her ears, keen to not accidentally hurt his friend.

“There’s a detective show that’s alright.” Shadow said, nudging Tails with his foot.  
“I know the one you’re on about and it’s still terrible.” Tails grabbed the remote and changed the channel, knowing from Sonic that this was about the only show Shadow liked to watch, and everything else on was terrible anyway.  
Shadow grunted at the comment, and grabbed a bar of chocolate for himself, but he only managed to get one bite before Sonic snatched it from him, withdrawing it into his curled up mass, Shadow suppressed a smile and got another bar, this time he made sure to keep it out of Sonic’s reach as the group of them settled down together to watch the television.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I had 4 story ideas to write out, as of now?  
> 8.  
> Yeah.
> 
> I went to bed and guess what? I had 5 more ideas I needed to write down.


End file.
